May
by Mafiakittyn
Summary: After an explosion in the potions lab the World of Harry Potter starts to collide with another...Where draco and hermoine are together? And Snape has a daughter...
1. Chapter 1

(i so dont own harry potter)

A huge boom was herd all t hroughout Hogwarts. Seems like Neville messed up another potion. Its seemed everything was all right, until what seemed like little scenes started to appear. Most thought it was the future but one person stood out. She looked like Professor Snape, with red bangs and the rest of her hair black.

~~~~~~Other dimension

The great hall was a buzz with noise. The room of requirements is to hold a secret dance.

"Do you think we should invite other houses?" Hermione said

"Why, I mean it's going to be most of Gryffindor and a few Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw." Ron replied

"So technically not Slytherin" A girl replied as she walked past. Her best friend was right beside her. "You know, were not all that bad. But you would never know that." He said as he ushered her away.

A few hours later in Double potions sat the four people from the conversation and another very antsy Gryffindor. Professor Snape started to circle the students trying to gage how they stand it potions.

" Professor, sir. What are we going to make and do we have any homework?" Hermione said even though she heard groans " why yes, you have a project. You and a partner have one week for the first part. You're to pick a potion from your _Advanced potions_ book. I want the name of the potion tomorrow, and if I approve the potion; I want 10 feet of information on the potion from both of you by Friday. Take your cauldrons to your room because you will be making your potion. All the ingredients will be allowed to you tomorrow." Snape lectured on for the rest of the day about potions and their uses. " You can not work with someone from your class. Headmaster has informed me that students need to mingle with other house. Filthy thought I believe"

10 minutes before class ended they were allowed to talk or look through their books.

" Hey, May who do you think will work with you? I know whom I'm working with" With that he walked up to a Gryffindor "Hermione, would you like to be my partner?" He said waiting for a response. She looked up at him and gave a questioning look " Why so you can screw up my grade, I know you Draco and I." she began to sneer at him until the girl May stepped in " Oh off it Hermione, seriously he cant work with me so why not. He is better then that weasel of a partner your always with, not to mention he actually does his work." She chimed in before turning around to ask Neville to be her partner. To her joy he said yes and they began to talk about potions.

" I will give it a try but I swear. You screw up my grade and I will kill you!" Hermione said after a few minutes.

"Professor Snape, where will we meet if we have to make the potion. Its not like I can go into Neville's room." May said right before the bell.

"Figure it out on your own, your not incompetent children, though it wouldn't surprise me if you were." He retorted as he walked back to his desk.

"Neville what do you think?" asked Hermione. " What about the old potion lab. It's a small room enough for two or three cauldrons." May replied. Draco smiled and nodded his head. "Not to mention all those potion ingredients." "Shhh, if he finds out my ass is blistered forever. "

About 30 seconds before the bell rang there was a giant booming sound, as if someone blew up a potion. All the students ducked down and looked around wondering what happened. May and Hermoine started screaming as a strange symbol appeared on their arm. It looked as if it was slowly burning itself into the skin. Panic started to rise in the students until Neville and Draco jumped up and picked them up bridal style. "we'll take her to the infirmary" they said and ran out.

In the infirmary Neville sat beside May wringing his hands together while looking between Draco, who was beside moine and madam Pomfre. Madam pomfre walked over looking puzzled. "Now you two go wait in the great hall. Dinner is going to be ready.

~~~~~ Normal realm

The great hall was a buzz with sound. Students where asking what had happened. All of a sudden a flash of light and there an older looking Neville and Draco, they were standing in the middle pasing in the hall.

In a voice that echoed Neville was ranting " how could this happen! What the hell happened, no potions exploded and now this? Ohhh what if may and Moine lose an arm."

Everyone in the hall gasped as Draco dragged grasped his shoulders. " Listen Nev their is going to be fine. May has been through worse then this. And if she loses her arm then Professor Snape will try to create a new one, and same goes for Moine." He said still gripping his shoulders.

"Why would he do that?" Neville asked baffled

" Wouldn't you do that if your own child lost a limb" Neville looked shocked at his answer

" Wait child? But, how?" Neville said backing away from Draco.

With another flash of light they were gone. Headmaster Dumbledore stood up and got everyone's attention. "It seems we now know what the potion Neville messed up does. It seems we are now connected to an alternate reality. Now continue eating, me and a few teachers will discus this."

~~~~ Alt

"It would seem even you would know how babies are born" May said with a smile. A few seconds later she was tackled by Draco in a hug. " Don't ever scare me like that again." He said

" Well Draco, it seems you couldn't keep your mouth shut. Granger and Longbottom. Everything you know now will stay between this group is that understood." Snape said as he glared down at them.

" Sorry professor."

"So it is true, but professor, how can you go around keeping her a secret. Hermione asked.

"So people don't think my grades are given to me, I mean come on my grades mimic yours mione. People would think that I get good grades because he is my dad, instead of the whole Slytherin skank thing. That makes me laugh" her smirk died down when Snape gave her a questioning glare. " Most of the other houses think that about the girls in Slytherin."

"They take the normal crap and blow it up, I mean there are sluts in the other houses too. Look at lavender."

Even Snape snickered at that comment.

~Norm~

" Hermione what was that. I mean Snape doesn't have a kid and Neville, you would never get that friendly with Draco"Ron said starting to panic

At the teachers table all the other staff were looking at Snape with the unanswered question. Dumbledoor Simply asked him " is there something your not telling me"

At Snape's glare he retorted, "Do you honestly think I would have a child. After everything that's happened. " He stormed off into the dungeons

A month or so latter another scene happened. You could see that girl running through the hall as if chased.

During breakfast the great halls burst open and she ran in

"Madam Pomfry Nevelle, Herm…ione…Draco…..hurt…..Right wing potion lab" The blood from her stomach causing her to gasp and struggle to talk.  
Everyone could see the alternate Healer rush out and Alt Snape hurry to her side, "GET OUT. GO TO YOUR COMMON ROOMS NOW!" Snape bellowed as he picked her up and rushed out.

"may, may. What happened….Talk to me"

"i don't know…Ba…ad ..d…ien…ts…Pansy…she….gone….help" Something happened and the girl passed out. the Other Snape stood up and started to carry her off.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone in the hall awaited news of what happened in the lab. Some where wondering what lab they were talking about, not realizing there were several throughout the dungeons.

Between Madam Pomfry and Professor Snape( after he moved May there), the three students were moved to the hospital wing. No one dared to visit them due to Professor Snapes Constant presence in the hospital wing, They were also Busy because he told the school he had a test coming when all was done and his classes resumed.

Though only a handful of students knew Mays true Heritage, Many were started to put two and two together, however they believed she was a niece or distant cosign of his, No one could believe she was his.

The only student that dared venture into the hospital wing was Ronald, who after several attempts to get within 50 feet of may (who was In front of Hermione) he was quickly scared away by Snape.

-Normal-

It had been Several months since the big scene happened. Most wondered what happened to them but most forgot about it. Until the enchanted ceiling in the great hall started to flash and gargle as if something was going to be spit out. The scenes happened again. First it was Nevelle being wheeled into the great hall speaking to Professor Snape like a friend…..Which cause this Snape to send him a death glare.

Next came Draco talking with Nevelle, His arm was in splint and had a crutch in one hand. Hermione came next. Head bandaged and her arm in a brace and her hip had a huge bandage that could be seen if she moved right as well as a bandage on her throat. They were trying to tell Snape what happened.

-Alt-

" Professor Snape, The one that knows exactly what happened is May and Pansy, All i know is I was stirring my potion and i herd May scream NO and then the blast happened." Hermione whispered pulling at her bandage.

"She threw something into the potion. I think it was gilly weed but i only had a glimpse at it," Draco and Hermione both gasped

"May and I decided to make _Amoretta_ i went to get the next ingredient and Draco had called May over to him. She was nearest to the blast besides Pansy. her being the 10 feet away saved her…..though her running here shouldn't have been possible" Nevelle said with a hard look of determination on his face.

It had been two months since the potion exploded and May had yet to wake. She was alive and breathing but nothing helped. She started to merge, her body in one reality, her mind and spirit in the other.

Slowly Hermione started to sleep, it happened throughout three weeks. At first it was a few minutes here and a few minutes there. Then it was an hour at a time. Finally after the third week she dropped, The same thing that was wrong with May was affecting Hermione. A week later Draco dropped in the middle of the Slytherin dorms. Nevelle passed out in the green house three days later.

When madam Pompfry brought Nevelle into the area for those in the blast she noticed something wrong with May.

The other end of the castle could hear her screaming for Severus.

May was disappearing, quickly from the looks of it. Half of her body was Ghost like. Hermione had half her arms and some of her legs. Draco was vanishing from his knees down.

-Normal-

The great hall did one last Gurgle and you could see May standing in the middle of the great hall.

She looked around actually seeing those in the hall. She looked at Severus and halfway to speaking was sucked back to her world


End file.
